seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: TimeScape Part 15
Drew walked along the beach with his hands over his head. "Ugh... I'm bored.." His eyes started to close as he turned around. "Huh? Is someone here?" He turns around, and notices someone on a log. Orwell, has a pipe in his mouth, and he smokes it. "You know... I never got to kill you... Hyperion, yes. You? Well, you died before I was doing my purge. So... Killing you should be fun. I mean... To kill Drew... I was only able to kill a few roughes. Such as Cy... Marcus... And Lancelot." "You... Killed my students?... My friends.. My master.." Drew stepped forward. "And you dare come to me with a smug look on that damned face of yours!!" Drew roared. "Seems like I got your blood boiling. It would be a honor to kill one of the two Titans." Orwell stood up and put his pipe away. "I'll end this qui-" before he finished, Drew was transformed into a white tiger hybrid and punched him into the dirt. Orwell sat up. "You shouldn't have done that." "So I should've just let you mouth off about killing my friends and wanting me dead? Heh. I know I'm not strong enough to take you down, but I'll sure as hell make you work for it." Drew's expression intensified. "But there is something you said that rose my suspicion. These two Titans. What's that?" "You'll see soon. Then again, maybe you won't." Orwell stood up, and threw his robes down. Drew saw his body, and smirked. It was covered in thousands of different scars, and he as a massive burn scar on his chest, reminiscent of Luffy's. "Huh, your body looks torn up." "Well, I have chased after dozens of legendary opponent... And many wishing to challenge the greatest legend. Of course I was hurt." Orwell pumped his bony yet muscular body, and struck a karate pose. Drew felt his body want to run, and never in his life has he ever felt a fear similar to this. Orwell only scowled. "Now... Make this fun." Drew smiled nervously. "Now what kind of Titan would I be if I just rolled over and died?" His smile faded and changed to determination. "Bring it!" - Kent stopped and looked around. Everyone in the room stopped. "He's here." Kent said under his breath. "And he's claimed Drew as his first opponent... Dammit.. We needed more time." Kent wiped the sweat off his face and walked out the building. "Jericho! Let's go. Raion. Go check on everyone." Tack stopped Kent. "What's going on?" Kent took a deep breath. "Orwell is here. And he's made his presence known." Tack instantly ran out, running towards where he could feel Orwell. Kent, roared, and got out. "TACK!" "Please... Let him die." Kain was sitting on top of Kent's training house, and held his axe. "My men are dealing with your crew... Please... Last at least 2 seconds." Kent turned back to training house. "Raion! Go now!!" "Got it!" Raion replied as he teleported away. Kent turned to Kain with a scowl. "You bastard." Kent jumped up to Kain. "Make sure you don't die on me too fast." Kain smiled maliciously, and Held his axe out. "You're by far the cockiest dead man I've ever met." "Have you looked in a mirror lately?" Kent's eyes changed from gold to blue, circuits stretched across his face into his eyes. "GEAR GOD!!!" Kent punched Kain, but he blocked it with his axe. The building below them crumbled under them. Their eyes met, the tension filled the area. "You're strong... Can't hold back! Shadow..." Beta grabs Kent, and runs away. "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! NOT HIM! HE'S ON THE TOP TEN LIST OF NEVER FIGHT, RIGHT UP THERE WITH NORAX, MEREDITH, THE YONKOUS, AND ORWELL HIMSELF! NOPE!" "Beta?!" Kent yelled. "Come on, let me go! I gotta do this! He's the bastard that hurt my friends!" "It'll hurt them a lot more if you died!! Now get in gear and let's get going!" "Beta." Kent said, reverting to normal. "Was that a pun?" "I DON'T KNOW, I'M TOO BUSY WETTING MYSELF!" "Please... Let us enjoy a fine time." Henrich, is in front of Beta, and smirks. Beta screeches, and throws Kent away. "JUST RUN! I... I'LL DIE FOR EVERYONE! JUST TELL MY CREW I DIDN'T DIE WHILE WETTING MYSELF!" Beta rushes at Henrich, and Nicole kicked Henrich in the face. "Great, my allies are suicidal." Kent stood up. "Not suicidal. Just stupid." - Drew was barely standing, bloodied and bruised. He was gasping for air as his vision blurred. Orwell smirked as he came closer. "Lasted a lot longer than I thought." Drew fell to his knees. "I promised myself I would never give up. Even at deaths door.. I'm not ready to let you win." "Who said you had a choice?" Orwell punched down to Drew, but his fist was caught by Hyperion. "I do." Hyperion scowled. "Drew... Are you alright?" "Umm... A little messed up, but I'll be fine." Drew stammered, barely able to finish his sentence. "Well, then I have to teach you a lesson." Orwell, heard what Hyperion said, and cackled. "YOU?! I KILLED YOU! WHY SHOULD I FEAR YOU?!" "Easy... How old was I?" "94." "Then I wasn't at my full power." "I admit, you weren't... But I became a lot stronger since then." Or well threw Hyperion, and pointed at a scar on his arm. "You died... Giving me this. In return... I promise you a tiny little bit of respect." Orwell had marks appear all over himself. His voice deepened, and he exploded in dark energy. "DEMON ACTIVATION; CLASS ONE!" - Airi, was practicing her sword swings, when she saw someone. Oak, came forward, and fell down, beaten. Quartz, stepped on Oak, and smirked. "Not even a fight." Airi's eyes widened. "Oak!!" She cried, jumping off the ship. She dragged Excalibur along the sand as she raced towards Quartz. "BASTARD!!!" She yelled as she slashed down. Quartz jumped back to avoid the blade, but there was a large cut across his chest. "Hm? Well that was unexpected. Maybe you could provide me with some entertainment." "No, that's my job." Raion stated, appearing out of no where, and dealing an uppercut into Quartz' chin. Quartz laughed, and sent out a burst of Conquerers Haki. "GOOD!" Raion and both Airi nearly panicked. Quartz Haki was leaps and bounds above theirs. That's when a flash appeared, and Vincent was in front of them. "Do not panic... For we are here!" "We?" - Shoto was punched across the area, and Swizz was being chocked by Salvadore. "Man, these guys are weak." "I hate bad men." Ayano was behind Salvadore, and pumped her fist. "You give men a bad name." Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:TimeScape Arc